Buscando la reconciliacion
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Matías está empeñado en que sus padres hablen. Sabe que ambos tienen cosas que decirse y sabe que en navidad, los milagros se dan.


**Buscando ****la ****reconciliación**

**Resumen:**Matías está empeñado en que sus padres hablen. Sabe que ambos tienen cosas que decirse y sabe que en navidad, los milagros se dan.

Respuesta al 1º reto de la mazmorra: Una frase navideña

**Categoría****:**Harry Potter.

**Personajes****:**Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío:**Retos Navideños de la mazmorra del Snarry.

**Capitulo:**1

**Completa:**Sí

**Beta:**Silhermar

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**º0o0º0o0º0o0º0o0º**

Matías estaba tan acostumbrado a todo esto que ya, de verdad, no quería ni siquiera estar presente. Él sabía que sus padres eran un par de idiotas, los amaba, pero eran un par de estúpidos. Vamos, era el hijo de dos famosos y prestigiosos magos; Severus Snape, pocionista destacado del ministerio de magia, encargado de toda el área de interrogatorio, y Harry Potter, quien era el jefe de Auror más admirable de los últimos tiempos. Además, tenía la edad suficiente como para entender absolutamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya iba en su tercer año en Hogwarts y estaba cerca de su cumpleaños numero catorce. Era el mayor de cuatro hermanos, el único hombre, cabe mencionar, y era el chico más inteligente de su generación. Con todo eso, no podía entender cómo dos personas que se aman pueden arrojar un matrimonio de dieciséis años a la basura por una estúpida pelea, que tenía todas las luces de ser una mala indiscreción por parte de su tía Hermione, algo que nunca se imaginó que podría pasar, pero bueno, él no estaba en la posición de juzgar a los demás.

El asunto aquí es que sus padres ya no estaba juntos, desde hace un poco menos de un año. En realidad se enfadaron el día del cumpleaños de su padre, cuando su tía llegó con un regalo para Severus que no llegó con muy buenos deseos, de hecho, estaba muy molesta cuando se lo entregó. Resultó que el famoso regalo era una fotografía de su padre con un chico de dudosa edad, al cual tenía fuertemente abrazado por la cintura. Harry había estallado en furia y todo había estallado. Había notado que sus padres habían estado discutiendo desde hace unos cuantos meses. No días, como cualquiera imaginaría. Y al parecer este supuesto engaño por parte de su padre, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Harry había insultado a Severus hasta el cansancio y Severus no hizo nada por defenderse, mucho menos por el avanzado estado de embarazo que Harry traía a cuesta. Su hermana menor, Katherina, había nacido hacía siete meses, mientras sus padres estaban en la peor parte de su separación. El mal intencionado divorcio, que hasta el día de hoy no salía.

Ahora el asunto es que estaban a unos días de Navidad y él estaba más que dispuesto a que sus padres arreglaran las cosas, mucho más, después de haber decidido ir a hablar con su padre. Cosa que lógicamente su papá no sabía. Creía que las cosas tenían que arreglarse de una vez por todas, porque estaba seguro que sus padres se amaban, aún a pesar de las discusiones y todo eso. Obviamente tendría que mover sus hilos para que las cosas salieran bien.

_— __¿Estas__listo,__Matías?__ —__Le__preguntó__Harry__desde__la__puerta__de__la__habitación._

_—__Ya__estoy__ —__dijo__abriendo__la__puerta__y__mostrándole__su__atuendo__a__su__papá__ — __¿Qué__tal__me__queda?__ —__dijo__dando__una__vuelta__sobre__su__eje,__modelando__su__nueva__tenida._

_—__Te__queda__bien__ —__dijo__arrugando__el__entrecejo__ — __¿__De__donde__sacaste__esa__ropa,__hijo?_

_—__Bien__ —__dijo__un__tanto__incomodo__ —__.__No__quiero__que__te__molestes__conmigo__…_

_—__Matías__…_

_—__Mi__padre__me__lo__regaló._

_La__faz__de__Harry__se__transformó__de__un__momento__al__otro__ante__la__mención__de__su__ex-esposo._

_— __¿Cuándo__lo__viste?__ —__Le__preguntó__cruzándose__de__brazos._

_—__Hace__unas__semanas__ —__dijo__con__resignación,__era__mejor__que__empezara__a__ "__ablandar__" __el__camino.__ —__además__le__dije__que__viniera__a__la__cena__de__N__avidad._

_Harry__abrió__la__boca__sin__poder__creer__lo__que__su__hijo__mayor__había__dicho._

_— __¿Por__qué__hiciste__algo__así,__Matías?__ —__Le__dijo__empezando__a__molestarse__ — __¿No__sabes__que__no__quiero__ver__a__tu__padre?__Quería__pasar__una__fiesta__en__paz__con__mis__hijos._

_—__Y__yo__y__mis__hermanas__una__en__paz__con__nuestros__padres,__con__los__dos__ —__dijo__tomando__la__misma__actitud__ —__.__Sé__que__estas__muy__molesto__con__él,__pero__ni__siquiera__has__querido__escucharlo._

_—__Él__ya__no__significa__nada__para__mí__ —__mintió__con__descaro._

_—__Por__favor,__papá__ —__dijo__con__un__bufido__ —__,__¿No__te__parece__raro__que__no__haya__rebatido__tus__palabras__cuando__tía__Hermione__te__trajo__las__fotos?_

_—__No__tenía__nada__que__rebatir._

_— __¿Ni__siquiera__explicar__por__qué__lo__hizo?__Porque__de__verdad__no__creo__que__lo__haya__hecho._

_— __¿Ya__te__convenció__con__sus__palabras?_

_—__No__me__quiso__decir__nada.__Dijo__que__eso__era__cosa__de__adultos,__que__no__tenía__por__qué__preocuparme__…_

_Harry__notó__que__bajaba__la__cabeza__y__luego__negaba__para__levantarla__y__sonreírle.__Con__esa__sonrisa__tan__parecida__a__la__suya._

_Por__favor,__papá__ —__dijo__abrazándolo__ —__,__sé__que__es__muy__difícil__para__ti,__pero__escúchalo,__por__lo__menos__un__par__de__minutos__esta__noche.__Sería__un__regalo__perfecto__para__mí__y__mis__hermanas._

_Harry__abrazó__a__su__bebé.__Matías__era__capaz__de__convencerlo__de__cualquier__manera.__Estaba__seguro__que__ese__mismo__poder__lo__heredaron__Marie,__su__pequeña__de__diez__años.__Isabella,__su__ángel__de__seis__años,__y__su__bebita__Katherine._

_—__Sólo__hablaré__con__él__por__un__par__de__minutos,__Matías,__y__será__antes__de__la__cena,__si__las__cosas__están__muy__mal,__le__pediré__a__tu__padre__que__se__retire__…_

_—__No__importa__ —__dijo__emocionado,__al__punto__de__besar__la__mejilla__de__su__papá__y__luego__salir__corriendo__de__la__habitación__ —__.__Mi__padre__debe__estar__por__llegar._

_Harry__vio__como__su__hijo__desaparecía__por__las__escaleras__hasta__la__primera__planta__y__por__fin__dejó__salir__el__aire._

_— __¿Qué__mentira__me__dirás__ahora,__Severus?__ —__Le__preguntó__a__la__nada__ — __¿De__que__manera__me__convencerás__de__que__lo__mejor__es__que__estemos__juntos__eternamente?_

_Harry__no__había__querido__hablar__con__su__ex-esposo,__por__que__estaba__seguro__de__que__si__Severus__se__lo__pedía,__volverían__a__estar__juntos.__Aún__lo__amaba__aun,__pero__también__le__dolió__tremendamente__su__engaño.__Se__maldijo__por__meses__cuando__sus__hijas__le__pedían__ver__a__su__padre__y__él__es__mentía__diciéndoles__que__estaba__trabajando__en__el__colegio__de__Matías.__Prefería__decirles__eso__a__que__su__matrimonio__estaba__completamente__roto.__Por__una__foto__estaba__destruido._

Severus estaba parado en la entrada de la casa, no había querido entrar por la chimenea. Eso pondría a Harry sobre alerta y estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien. Tenía mucho que explicar, mucho por lo que pedir perdón, pero nunca, nunca engañaría a Harry. Lo amaba, aún lo ama. Los niños y Harry son su vida. Su destino lo puso en el camino de ese hermoso hombre que le había dado la dicha de compartir con él su vida, sus sueños y una infinidad de buenos recuerdos.

¿Por qué le engañaría con otro muchacho?

El mismo Harry sabía que había sido todo un reto para él, el estar con un chico que podría ser su hijo.

¿Por qué lo engañaría con uno que podría ser su nieto?

Bien, estaba exagerando, pero Harry era su mayor pecado, nunca cometería uno más, mucho menos si este amenazara la estabilidad de su familia.

_— __¡Papi!_

_El__corazón__de__Severus__se__contrajo__al__sentir__esas__suaves__vocecitas.__Sintió__sus__ojos__derretirse__y__terminó__de__avanzar__los__pocos__pasos__que__le__separaban__de__la__entrada__de__la__casa.__Donde__Marie__e__Isabella__estiraban__sus__brazos__para__abrazarlo.__Cuánto__las__había__echado__de__menos._

_—__Mis__niñas__ —__dijo__encerrando__a__ambas__en__un__abrazo__necesitado.__Por__parte__de__los__tres._

_— __¿Ya__no__tienes__que__trabajar__más,__papito?__ —__Le__preguntó__Marie._

_—__Es__mejor__que__entren__ —__dijo__Harry__desde__la__entrada,__interrumpiendo__la__pregunta__de__su__hija,__al__notar__la__cara__de__confusión__de__Severus._

_Severus.__Tantos__meses__separados__y__aú__n__lo__notaba__igual__al__día__en__que__se__declararon._

_¿Por__qué__tenía__que__arruinar__tantos__años__de__amor__por__una__calentura?_

_Severus__vio__a__su__esposo__(Por__que__para__él__aún__estaban__casados,__bajo__las__leyes__muggle__y__mágicas.),__se__dio__cuenta__de__que__se__notaba__tranquilo,__lo__que__significaba__que__Matías__había__hablado__con__él.__Estaba__seguro__que__de__no__ser__así,__ahora__estaría__a__varios__metros__a__la__distancia._

_— __¡__Qué__bueno__que__viniste,__padre!__ —__le__dijo__Matías__en__la__entrada,__luego__de__que__Severus__terminara__de__entrar__y__que__Harry__cerrara__la__puerta._

_—__Yo__también__me__alegro.__Estoy__feliz__de__estar__aquí__ —__le__dijo__abrazándolo._

_Harry__veía__como__sus__hijos__volvían__a__sonreír,__cosa__que__no__pasaba__hace__meses.__Desde__que__Severus__se__fue._

_— __¿Podemos__hablar?__ —__Le__preguntó__Severus__,__sacándolo__de__sus__recuerdos__ —__Por__favor._

_—__Bien__ —__dijo__dando__la__vuelta__ —__.__Matías,__lleva__a__tus__hermanas__a__la__sala__y__no__salgan__de__ahí__ —__le__dijo__mirándolo__reprobatoriamente__ —__,__te__hablo__en__serio,__hijo._

_—__Lo__sé,__papá__ —__dijo__rodando__los__ojos__ —__,__no__saldremos__de__ahí__ —__vio__como__su__papá__caminaba__hacia__el__despacho__ —__.__Buena__suerte,__padre__ —__le__susurró__antes__de__tomar__de__la__mano__a__las__niñas__e__ir__salón,__ya__buscaría__a__Katherine__luego._

_—__La__necesitaré__mucho,__de__hecho.__ —__Dijo__Severus,__al__quedarse__solo._

Severus no dijo nada mientras caminaba, ni tampoco cuando llegaron al despacho, ni tampoco cuando Harry comenzó a caminar por el lugar, dando pisadas, furioso y frotándose las manos, mientras le reclamaba una y otra vez el que se hubiera confabulado con Matías en su contra. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Harry llegó a su lado y le dio una fuerte cachetada, diciéndole que por su culpa todo su mundo familiar se había ido a la mierda.

_— __¡¿No__vas__a__decir__nada?__ —__Le__preguntó__al__borde__del__colapsó._

_— __¿Serviría?__ —__Preguntó__de__verdad,__evitando__completamente__la__ironía._

_— __¡Claro__que__sí!__ —__Le__dijo__sosteniéndolo__de__la__solapa__ —__Dime__por__qué__ —__le__pidió__apretando__los__dientes__ —__.__Dime__lo__que__te__motivó__a__engañarme._

_—__Nunca__te__engañé__ —__dijo__sosteniendo__sus__manos__con__tranquilidad,__sabía__que__Harry__trataría__de__apartar__sus__manos__y__por__eso__tenía__que__actuar__rápido__ —__.__Si__ya__terminaste__de__decir__todo__lo__que__tenías__para__mí,__es__ahora__mi__turno__para__hablar._

_— __¿Y__que__vas__a__decir?..._

_—__No__me__interrumpas,__por__que__yo__te__escuché__en__silencio,__y__espero__el__mismo__respeto__de__tu__parte._

_—__Respeto__ —__dijo__mordaz__ — __¿Tuviste__respeto__al__arruinar__nuestra__familia?_

_— __¿Vas__a__seguir__así?__ —__Le__pregu__ntó__sosteniendo__sus__puños__con__más__fuerza__ —__Mira,__Harry,__no__te__engañé.__La__foto__si__es__real,__pero__esta__tomada__completamente__fuera__de__contexto__…_

_— __¿Fuera__de__contexto?__ —__Preguntó__incrédulo__ — __¡Suéltame,__mentiroso!__ —__Le__dijo__removiéndose__ —__Estabas__abrazándolo._

_—__Nos__chocamos,__Harry__ —__le__dijo__apretando__los__dientes__ —__.__Me__choqué__con__el__maldito__muchacho.__No__por__eso__me__lo__lleve__a__la__cama._

_—__No__te__creo__…_

_—__No__te__estoy__pidiendo__que__me__creas.__Te__estoy__diciendo__que__me__escuches,__por__que__pareciera__que__al__único__que__no__quieres__escuchar__es__a__mí,__aún__tomando__en__cuenta__que__soy__el__único__que__esta__involucrado._

_—__No__quiero__seguir__escuchando__mentiras,__Snape__ —__dijo__soltándose__finalmente__ —__.__Esta__cena__es__una__mala__idea._

_—__Tú__estas__poniendo__las__cosas__difíciles__ —__dijo__soltando__el__aire__y__dejándose__caer__elegantemente__en__el__sillón.__En__su__sillón__ —__.__Recuerdo__que__por__esos__años,__cuando__pasó__lo__de__la__foto,__yo__estaba__de__compras,__simplemente__una__inocente__compra.__Isabella__estaba__en__camino__y__fue__ese__día__cuando__fui__por__su__medalla._

_Harry__le__escuchaba__en__silencio,__con__los__brazos__cruzados,__y__recordando__que__todos__sus__hijos__tenían__las__dichosas__medallas__que__Severus__mencionaba.__Bien,__todos__menos__Katherine,__por__que__Severus__aún__no__se__la__había__dado,__el__hombre__sólo__vio__a__la__bebé__un__día__después__de__haber__nacido,__cuando__Matías,__aprovechando__que__él__estaba__sedado,__llamó__a__su__padre__para__decirle__que__su__hija__menor__había__nacido__y__que__sería__bueno__que__la__conociera._

_Creo__que__cuando__la__señora__Weasley__ —__dijo__refiriéndose__obviamente__a__Hermione__ — __te__trajo__la__fotografía,__estaba__tratando__de__protegerte,__pero__me__dolió__mucho__que__creyeras__en__su__palabra__inmediatamente__y__no__me__dejaras__explicarme.__Simplemente__fue__más__fácil__para__ti__echarme__de__la__casa,__el__día__de__mi__cumpleaños,__sin__dejarme__siquiera__despedirme__de__mis__hijos._

_Harry__seguía__en__silencio.__Nunca__se__había__puesto__a__pensar__en__todo__eso.__¡Maldito__sea!__Severus__siempre__le__hacía__ver__las__cosas__como__eran,__de__una__u__otra__manera._

_Luego__de__eso__me__fui__a__la__casa__que__teníamos__antes__de__que__nos__casáramos.__¿La__recuerdas?__¿Esa__que__se__encuentra__en__la__rivera__francesa?_

Claro que Harry la recordaba. Habían vivido momentos maravillosos allí, pero no por eso dejó de mirarlo de manera amenazante.

_Pensé__en__todo__lo__que__había__pasado.__Tú__dejaste__muchas__cosas__por__nosotros,__te__dedicaste__completamente__a__los__niños__y__la__casa.__Tomaste__un__papel__que__por__posición__no__te__hubiera__pertenecido__si__las__cosas__fueran__de__otra__manera,__pero__nunca__protestaste.__Vi__las__cosas__de__otra__manera__y__sentí__que__me__llevé__más__que__tu__juventud__al__permanecer__a__tu__lado__y__por__eso__no__puse__trabas__en__el__momento__del__divorcio._

_El__divorcio.__Para__Harry__aún__era__un__tema__complicado__si__se__tomaba__en__cuenta__que__el__asunto__en__si__aún__no__salía._

_Pero__¿sabes__qué?,__no__quise__seguir__así__ —__le__dijo__acercándose,__adormeciendo__con__su__voz__a__Harry,__como__siempre__lo__había__hecho__ —__,__quiero__seguir__a__tu__lado__y__junto__a__nuestros__hijos.__Por__que__te__amo.__Por__que__sé__que__aún__me__amas,__pese__a__todo__lo__que__puede__estar__pasando__por__tu__cabeza._

_—__Yo__… __yo__no__puedo__…_

_—__Lo__sé__también.__No__es__como__si__te__obligara__a__aceptarme__de__un__momento__al__otro.__Hemos__pasado__separados__más__de__un__año,__pero__quiero__pedirte__algo._

_Harry__no__sabía__que__hacer.__Su__estomago__se__retorcía__y__no__quería__seguir__escuchando._

_—__Severus,__será__mejor__que__…_

_—__Empecemos__desde__cero__ —__le__dijo__antes__de__que__pudiera__seguir__hablando__y__acortó__un__poco__más__la__distancia__que__los__separaba__ —__.__Déjame__volver__a__conquistarte.__A__llevarte__a__comer__algunas__noches__a__la__semana.__Volver__a__tener__citas__como__hace__años._

_—__Eso__es__ridículo__ —__dijo__negando__con__la__cabeza__ —__no__tenemos__la__edad__…_

_—__Querrás__decir__que__yo__no__la__tengo__ —__Dijo__tratando__de__aligerar__el__ambiente,__era__la__única__manera__de__que__Harry__dejara__de__pensar__ —__.__Tienes__menos__de__cuarenta__años.__Yo__sí__que__estoy__bastante__mayor,__pero__no__por__eso__dejo__de__pensar__en__ti__cada__día.__De__añorarte__a__mi__lado.__De__rogarle__a__Merlín__por__que__un__día__amanezcas__nuevamente__junto__a__mí._

_Sé__que__estoy__pidiendo__cosas__fuera__de__cualquier__lógica,__pero__lo__merecemos,__Harry.__Nos__hemos__visto__envueltos__tantas__veces__en__un__millar__de__cosas__que__no__nos__corresponden,__que__lo__mínimo__que__espero__es__que__podamos__tomar__estas__últimas__decisiones__sólo__nosotros.__Sin__la__intervención__de__terceros.__Sin__mentiras__ni__desconfianzas._

_Harry__lo__miraba__sin__poder__creer__que__Severus__fuera__el__mismo__hombre__con__el__que__se__casó__hace__años.__Este__hombre__era__completamente__diferente.__Sin__comparación__alguna._

_Severus__esperaba__pacientemente__a__que__su__esposo__se__decidiera,__por__eso__lo__siguió__con__la__vista__hasta__que__salió__del__despacho__y__lo__vio__regresar__nuevamente__sobre__sus__pasos._

_—__Ve__por__lo__niños__que__aún__te__echan__de__menos__ —__dijo__sin__mirarlo__a__la__cara__ —__,__la__cena__estará__lista__dentro__de__unos__minutos.__ —__luego__de__eso__se__fue._

_Severus__sonreía__de__lado.__Eso__era__prácticamente__un__sí,__gritado__a__todo__pulmón__._

_La__cena__la__pasaron__entre__las__risas__de__las__niñas__y__Severus__que__no__apartaba__la__vista__de__ninguno__de__sus__hijos,__siempre__pendiente__de__ellos__en__todo__momento,__y__de__Harry__también,__claramente,__pero__más__que__nadie__de__su__pequeña__Katherine__que__había__llorado__cuando__la__tomó__en__brazos,__desconociendo__inmediatamente__los__brazos__de__su__padre.__Harry__había__tratado__de__quitársela,__pero__él__le__dijo__que__se__las__arreglaría.__Por__eso__estaba__con__ella__sentada__en__su__regazo,__mientras__comía__el__pedazo__de__pavo__que__Harry__había__servido__en__su__plato,__así__como__las__ensaladas__y__la__copa__ancha__de__de__vino__tinto__que__reposaba__junto__a__una__copa__de__agua._

_Eran__cerca__de__las__doce,__los__niños__estaban__impacientes__y__a__Harry__se__le__ocurrió__salir__a__dar__una__vuelta__para__distraerlos__y__engañarlos__con__lo__de__Papá__Noel.__Matías__iba__feliz__de__la__vida__caminando__delante__de__los__esposos,__tomando__de__la__mano__a__sus__hermanas__menores,__mientras__que__Harry__llevaba__en__brazos__a__la__bebita.__Severus,__viendo__que__la__noche__estaba__algo__más__oscura,__se__acercó__a__Harry__y__lo__abrazó__contra__su__cuerpo._

_— __¿Qué__… __haces?__ —__Preguntó__bajito,__esperando__que__sus__hijos__no__se__voltearan__y__así__no__preguntaran__por__su__evidente__sonrojo._

_—__Sólo__te__abrazo._

_—__Pero__…_

_—__Es__Navidad,__Harry.__Todo__el__mundo__se__abraza__en__navidad.__No__importa__que__sea__de__día,__de__noche,__en__casa__o__en__la__calle._

_Harry__se__dio__cuenta__esa__N__avidad__de__dos__cosas.__La__primera__es__que__Severus__Snape__se__ponía__tremendamente__meloso__en__las__fiestas,__cuando__de__tratar__de__reconquistarlo__se__trataba;__y__la__segunda__… __es__que__ese__hombre__no__tenía__nada__que__reconquistar,__sólo__esperaría__unos__días__para__pedirle__que__volviera__a__casa.__Que__olvidaran__todo.__Que__empezaran__desde__cero__como__se__lo__había__propuesto,__y__por__sobre__todo,__pasar__esta__y__las__demás__navidades__como__corresponde.__En__familia._

_Fin_


End file.
